my first saints row story
by BenDrownedRocks2014
Summary: a short chaptered story about the past,present and future of the charecters.few swearwords.rated m just to be safe.
1. Rebbecca

A/N:this is my first story on here and it may be against what you think and who you pair charecters with but ever since I started playing saints row this is who I thought would make good/hilarious couples. ENJOY!

chapter one:The boss' past.  
boss' P.O.V :  
WOW! Johnny and shaundi have been building this shit up since day one and now the whole bloody ship can hear them but only one thing is going through my mind 'way to go bro,you finally got her.' for those of you who don't know Johhny Gat is my big brother that's a long story that I wish I could keep short.  
you see my dad is a full korean and my mom is a pure american. they never really got along. 25th of july 1988 was my birthday the weird thing is it was also Johnny's 1st birthday.  
years went by and nearly every day we'd come home to arguing our cousin Lin was always stuck in the middle of it all. After 10 years of constant fights,trips to the hospital and arrests our bad excuse for parents split up.  
I became Rebbecca Anne-Marie Walters and he stayed Johhny Gat. I never saw him after and dad moved to the Row and me and mom stayed in Shivington.  
That was until the fucking Westside Rollerz killed my mom and threw me out on the street I was 17 and thought i could fend for myself.I was wrong and thats what brought me to that street in the Row.  
That's what brought me to the life I have today and to the one person I would want to spend my life with...Matthew to me I sound like a Disney movie that's my fucked up past.  
Hope you're ready for the future.

A/N:well that's Rebbecca's past the next chapter will be in either shaundi or kinzie's you enjoyed. ciao! 


	2. shaundi

A/N:This is the story of what is currently happening to my favorite girl ...shaundi!

Chapter 2:shaundi's current life shaundi's P.O.V:  
So the Boss killed that asshole Zinyak whoopdidoo. But last night a lot more things happened than just that like the super party she threw.  
Or CID somehow being a better dancer than a human(what the fuck)  
Or maybe the fact that me and Johnny finally got a relationship be honest even Johnny woke up thinking it was all a extremely awesome dream.  
But that's besides the point ,the fact is my life has gone from deppressing as Armagedon to an epic romance story (MUST STOP READING FANFICTION).  
I spent 6 years thinking about and constantl remined of the past but now it's time for the future.

A/N:That took a lot of thinking anyhoo hope ypu enjoyed hearing shaundi telling you about her new ! 


	3. Matt

A/N:this is the short past of the cybergod himself Matt Miller.

chapter 3:matt as a child.  
Matt's P.O.V: I don't remember much about my childhood except maybe the day my dad died.  
It was 15:30pm it was july,only a week after my 10th birthday.I was watching a re-run of scooby doo. Daphne had been kidnapped by a frankenstein style monster and Fred was about to save her when I heard shouting and yelling upstairs.  
I slowly walked upstairs grabbing the first thing I found which was a baseball bat ,my mother and father's bedroom door was closed.  
Through the keyhole I could see so much blood. I ran back down the stairs and called the came in an did this had climbed in through the window and stabbed my father to death and knocked out my mother but ran when they heard me coming up the stairs.  
They never caught him.

A/N:well that was differant, just so you know at the very end I will be writing my saints row version of let it go and it is all about chapter:Johnny ! 


	4. gat

A/N:this chapter is about the current events of everyone's favorite badass Johnny !

chapter four:johnny gat.  
gat's P.O.V:Right, so my sister,Rebbecca,threw a massive party to celebrate the fact that she had killed that fucking asshole zinyak.  
So we were all celebrating when Shaundi pulls me out of the she says all sorts of things thet almost made me go soft. I just pulled her close to me and kissed her.  
The thing is I thought I could never love anyone after the death of Aisha.I was so fucking let's just say that me and made up for lost time.

A/N:This one was short because we kinda already heard 5 will be my take on what my 2 main couples lives will be ! 


	5. Details

A/N:I 'm back!My computer has been playing up so i apollogize for you enjoy today's chapter.

chapter 5:details,details...  
Rebbecca walked slowly over to Matt. she sat down on the chair next to smiled at her and she smiled back.  
Their moment of a thousand unspoken words came to an end when Shaundi and Johnny came running in with the most happiest looks on their whole crew was also in the room."Alright guys,what is it?"Rebbecca asked,her eyes drifting from Johnny to Shaundi."Well,we just found out that I'm pregnant!"Shaundi explained,her smile in the room was cheering and congratulating the couple when Rebbecca stood up and said "Isn't that weird because I am too!"Matt's eyes widened in pure shock."How long have you known?" Rebbecca looked at her young boyfriend "One hour."she said smiled and hugged her."I love you NyteBlade."she whispered in his ear.  
"I love you too."He said back to and Shaundi looked at eachother and then Johnny pulled something out of his pocket.  
He grabbed Shaundi's hand cleared his throat and got down on one knee.  
"Shaundi Ross-Jenkins,Will you marry me?"He asked with a truly happy smile and opened his hand to reaveal a shimmering silver ring with a heart shaped ruby surrounded by diamonds on looked down at him smiling but shocked.  
"Yes,YES!I love you Johnny!"She said almost stood back up and kissed his now the end of the day everyone was happy.

A/N:That took a while to write but it is the best so you enjoyed this chapter beacause it is the third-to last ! 


	6. The wedding

A/N:Yo! I am back for chapter 6! This is the Shaundi/Gat wedding chapter plus a little suprise at the end.  
This chapter goes out to Raquel the a lot!

Chapter 6:Here comes the bride.  
It was July the 28th and the sun was shining bright. Steelport looked differant.  
The day had finally arrived so Shaundi had stayed at Rebbecca's that night so she could get ready quicker.  
Her hair was glossy and nails were now painted white and lips were cherry red and her eyeshadow was a smoky black.  
Asha had brought over Shaundi's wedding dress and Kinzie had brought her shoes.  
She got ready and came down the stairs to see the girls stood at the bottom waiting for her.  
"How do I look?" she asked them. They all stared at her in awe until Rebbecca said "Shaundi you look great!"  
"One last thing." Viola said reaching onto the sofa."Here."She said placing the Tiara and Viel onto her head.  
"Guys limo's here."Jennifer,one of the gang members,said.  
Kinzie,Shaundi,Rebbecca,Viola and Asha made their way outside to the limo that was taking them to the wedding.

*****TIME SKIP****  
The wedding vows had been said , the rings were on and Johnny and Shaundi had kissed.  
It was now the dinner and Matt had stood up and walked over to the now 8 month pregnant Rebbecca and taken her hand.  
His heart was racing and he was struggling for he finally managed to say "Rebbecca Anne-Marie Walters,will you marry me?"  
Silence fell across the room as they waited for the answer.  
"YES,YES! DEFINATLY YES!" she said/screamed.  
"looks like we're gonna have another wedding soon." Johnny said to his new wife.  
But instead of saying something she just gasped."Johnny, I think my water's just broke." she said.

A/N:DUN,DUN, DUUUUUUN!Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ciao! 


	7. FINALE

A/N:Two chapters in one day! This is the concluding chapter!  
Hope you like checkout my other story if you enjoyed this one.

chapter 7 :Say hello to Lindsey and Jonah.  
Following the wedding's got shaundi to the was almost 9 months pregnant on that day.  
They got her to the first free room. Johnny had to wait outside the door for a few miniutes but then they let him in.  
Shaundi was layed on the bed in one of those hospital gowns.  
Screams erupted in the hospital tearing through the once quiet air like scissors.

***********LE TIME SKIP********  
Johnny looked at his wife smiling tiredly at the two newborns in her arms.  
"Sweetie,what shall we call them?"Shaundi asked.  
"The girl we could call Lindsey May."Johnny said.  
"And the boy we could call Jonah Joshua."Shaundi replied.  
The nurse heard the names and wrote them on the birth certificate.

****** 10YEARS LATER*******  
Matt and Rebbecca's wedding had gone smoothly and their twins were born a month afterwards.  
they were girls and their names were Charlie and Marion.  
Jonah and Lindsey had just had ther 10th birthday and were now playing out with Charlie, Marion and Zhen (Josh and Viola's son)  
(IN THE GAT HOUSE)  
Shaundi was in the kitchen making dinner when Johnny walked in.  
"Who would think we've been married 10 years and have two kids."Johnny said.  
"And two more on the way."Shaundi continiued for him.  
"My life's been great since you came back,Johnny."She carried on.  
"Life with you was always great."Johnny replied

THE HAPPY END

A/N:I do love happy endings!CIAO FOR NOW! 


End file.
